Bewitched
by rurokun
Summary: You're attractive, little witch. You're beautiful.
1. Mama, I Met A Witch

"Are you lost, little boy?"

The orange haired 5 year old shook his head.

"Oh, is that so? Well, would you like a treat? I have some back at my cottage. Would you like to come with me?"

The woman offered her dainty, snow white hand. The boy looked at the beautiful woman. He stuck out his hand, and-

"Ichigo? Where are you?"

His eyes never left the woman's. He had seen her scowl, and in the blink of an eye, she had disappeared. The last thing he remembered were those breathtaking sapphire eyes.

He heard the leaves crunch behind him as his mother rushed over. "Ichigo, what are you doing out here all alone? I was worried sick about-"

"Mama, I met a witch."

His mother gasped, and picked him up, cradling his head in her hands. She ran back to their cottage, her pregnant belly slowly becoming an obstacle as she began panting for air.

"Isshin! Isshin, come quick!" The young woman yelled in horror, bursting inside the living quarters. Her husband ran into the room, a layer of soot over his clothes.

"What is it, Misaki? Breathe, everything's fine." He said, taking Ichigo from her arms.

"Ichigo.. He said he had met a witch."

The older man's eyes widened. He looked at the boy in his arms. "Ichigo, is what your mother saying true?"

The toddler nodded his head. "Mhm."

"What do you remember?" His father asked, quietly.

Ichigo thought about it for a second.

"She was beautiful."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is what happens when you listen to Bewitched by BOTDF. <strong>_

_**330985210935 times. **_

_**~Roro-chan**_


	2. That's Why I'm Not Afraid

Ichigo was beat.

After a grueling day of chopping wood, spearing fish, and hauling it back to his home, the young 17 year old was ready for bed, ignoring the fact that it was only 5 in the afternoon.

Ichigo walked/stumbled into his family's cottage. He washed his hands and face in the water basin, and entered the family room. There sat his father, writing in his journal, and his sisters, playing a game of Jacks.

"Good evening, father, Yuzu, Karin." The young man said, kissing his 12 year old sisters on their heads.

"Evening. Have you completed your daily tasks?"

"Yes, everything."

Isshin peered at him over his wire framed glasses, and sighed. "Off with you, then."

Ichigo suddenly had all the energy in the world. "Thank you, father." Ichigo smiled, ran to grab his coat, and ran out.

"No breaking curfew now!" Isshin yelled. He chuckled. "Ah, Misaki. He's grown up so well."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Ichigo! What took you so long?"<p>

The young teenager ran up to his friends. Uryu Ishida, Sado 'Chad' Yasutora, and Orihime Inoue. Every Friday evening, ever since they were 12, they would meet up here by the river, and shoot for animal pelts. Orihime carried her medicines, just in case anybody got cuts or bruises.

"Shut up. Are you guys ready?"

The four teens ventured out deep in the woods, hoping for a raccoon or fox to skitter by. An hour had passed, and they were only successful in catching 4 squirrels and a rabbit pelt, so they split up.

"I'll go with Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said, batting her lashes flirtatiously. She had had a crush on Ichigo for years, but Ichigo honestly had no interest in her whatsoever.

The duo tread the forest, Orihime accidentally on purpose tripping a few times so that Ichigo would have no choice but to catch her. He rolled his eyes at her desperateness, but said nothing.

"Inoue, I'm going to go and head this way, okay? Let's meet up at the tree up ahead."

"Oh! No problem, Kurosaki-kun." She walked in the opposite direction, and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Alone at last.

Ichigo was now able to enjoy the beauty of nature. He had always loved walking through the forest, admiring the many creatures and plants Mother Nature had to offer.

**Crack. **

In a split second, Ichigo pulled back his bowstring and turned around, expecting a predator. What he didn't expect, was a woman.

The first thing he had seen were her eyes. Those beautiful, saphirre eyes.

Ichigo lowered his bow, contemplating on whether or not to strike. His father had always said to keep his guard up, no matter what.

"Ah, it's you, Ichigo."

His bow and arrow fell with a small thump.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, taking a few steps back. This woman didn't frighten him. The fact that she knew his _name_ frightened him.

She smiled, flashing her white teeth. "I should have known that you wouldn't have remembered me."

The young woman offered her small, snow white hand to him.

"Are you lost, little boy?" She asked, seductively.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Without thinking, he shook his head. The woman grinned.

"Oh, is that so? Well, would you like a treat? I have some back at my cottage. Would you like to come with me?" She asked, eyes flashing with excitement.

Her beauty was captivating. He stuck his hand out, and-

"Kurosaki-kun?"

_Shit._

On instinct alone, he quickly grabbed the beautiful girl and hid behind a pine tree. For the first time in her life, she was caught off guard, and blushed.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you there?"

Silence.

Ichigo waited until he heard Inoue's footsteps fade away. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then, he remembered whom he was holding.

He quickly let go, face feeling warm. "Sorry..."

"Wasn't she your acquaintance?" The woman asked standing up and dusting herself off, trying to shake the blush off of her face as well.

"Yes, but she can be exasperating to be with." Ichigo replied, standing up next to her. He had hoped his face hadn't become pink.

"I see you remembered me." She said, smirking.

The young man looked to the side, flustered. " Y-Yes, I do."

"So then why are you not running away?"

Ichigo looked into her sapphire eyes. He studied the rest of her. Short black hair, petite body, small luscious lips that looked perfectly-

Ichigo blushed, appalled at his thoughts. She was a _witch_. A ruthless, evil, cunning witch.

So, why wasn't he running away?

Ichigo looked at her, and said, "You're beautiful."

The young woman smiled. "You know, I've never met anyone quite like you."

"I don't even know you're name."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"That's a lovely name."

Rukia smirked again, circling the young man. "You must be 17 now, am I right?"

"Yes, that's right." He replied, following her gaze.

She circled him once more, and stopped in front of him. "You interest me, human."

"As do you, witch." Ichigo replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on killing you 12 years ago. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I had planned something completely different." She said, tracing her fingers on his broad shoulders.

"To tell you the truth, I was not, and am still not afraid of you, God knows why not."

"Really? Perhaps it was because of my beauty." Rukia said, laughing softly.

"Maybe so. Maybe it was the fact that I couldn't stop looking at your eyes." He stepped closer to her.

"Maybe it was the fact that you offered me your dainty, snow white hand." Ichigo grasped her hand, which was cold and soft.

"Maybe it was the fact that whenever I remembered your eyes, I had seen no evil in them." Ichigo cupped her face in his hands.

"That is why I am not afraid of you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can you believe I actually began to write this story at, like, 2 in the morning?<em>**

**_Neither can I._**

**_~Roro-chan_**


	3. I'm In Love With A Witch

Her lips were incredibly soft.

Peaches and cream couldn't compare to the taste and feel of her lips. He nibbled, suckled, bit her lips until they became shiny and bruised. They pulled apart for air, and leaned in for more of-

"Ichigo?"

Rukia muttered a soft "Goodbye", and ran away just in time for Uryu to come stumbling through some bushes.

"There you are. We've been looking all over for you. Where did you head off to?"

Ichigo looked up, dazed and confused. "I must've lost track of time." He replied, not really answering his question.

"Well, come. It's time to head back. Did you catch anything?"

Ichigo could only shake his head and repeat one phrase over and over in his mind.

_'I'm in love with a witch.' _

* * *

><p>The next day, Ichigo woke up 2 hours earlier than usual. Sleep deprived, hungry, and cold, he left a note for his family and headed for the woods. He had to find her again.<p>

Sprinting into the woods, he tried his best to retrace his steps from the night before. Out of breath, he leaned against a tree, and rested for a bit. That is, until he heard the sloshing of water in the river. Quietly, he peered around the edge of the tree.

His cheeks burned in embarrassment. Standing in the river, stark naked, was Rukia. Her hair was matted against her head, and her back was curved ever so slightly as she ran the water in her pail over her whole body.

Entranced by her beauty, he didn't realize that Rukia had spotted him, until he caught a glimpse of her eyes. Blushing profusely, he quickly hid behind the tree. He heard her laugh airily.

"I never would have expected you to be so naughty, spying on nude women." She said, unfazed.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered, ears turning scarlet.

"Well, aren't you going to help me bathe?" She asked, lust dripping from every word.

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes. Such a sinful act was breaking the sanctity of marriage. Women and men couldn't even hold hands unless they were bonded by their parents' blessing.

But, there was just something so incredibly gravitating about her.

Hesitantly, Ichigo stepped out from behind the tree, forcing himself not to look lower than her neck.

Rukia smirked. "You can't step inside the river with your clothes on, foolish boy."

The teenager blushed again. "I-I couldn't-"

Rukia caressed his face. "Shall I help you?"

Ichigo blushed a deeper crimson as Rukia stepped out of the river, her nude body glistening. She unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side, and unbuckled his pants.

"Come now, I can't do everything myself." She said, motioning towards his trousers. Ichigo avoided her gaze as he stepped out of both his pants and undergarments, face feeling incredibly hot.

Rukia's eyes widened, and then she grinned. "For a 17 year old boy, you're very well endowed." The orange haired young man could only blush harder.

The attractive little witch stepped back into the river. "You will join me, won't you?"

Ichigo hurriedly stepped inside the river, eager to hide everything below his waist in water.

"Now, take this pail, fill it with water, and pour it over me. Can you handle that?" The woman asked. He nodded in reply, and dunked the tin pail into the water. Bringing it up to her shoulders, he let the cool water pour over Rukia's small white shoulders. She sighed in content, scrubbing her arms with her dainty little hands.

"Tell me, boy. What is it about me that you find so, beautiful?" Rukia asked, fixing her gaze on the large pine trees that covered the sky above.

"There are many things. The main one being that you have a kind heart." Ichigo said, continuing to shower the witch in water, nerves slowly fading away.

"Oh, is that so? And how do you know that my heart is not filled with evil?" The woman asked, laughing.

"If you did have a heart filled with evil, you would have killed my friend in a second. However, you did not." Ichigo answered, admiring her ebony hair.

That surprised Rukia, because it was true. She had already thought of 20 different ways to get rid of the stupid girl, but hadn't.

Why?

The woman turned around to face the young man, looking deep into his amber eyes, looking for anything in his heart and soul that she could despise.

But, she couldn't.

_'Ah, this is not good.'_

The witch laughed darkly, and without warning, kissed him on the lips. The teenager gasped, cheeks turning scarlet. She pulled away smirking, a small strand of saliva connecting their lips.

"I must get going." She said, stepping out of the river and wrapping her cloth around her lithe body.

"Y-You're leaving already?" He asked, looking up at her. She looked like a goddess, wrapped in that white cloth.

"Yes, I am. This was fun. We should play again sometime, boy." She said, smiling.

He opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late. She had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-sama! What took you so long?"<p>

_'Shoot me.'_

The little witch entered her cottage, and was met with an angry fairy, yelling at her.

"Please, shut up, Rangiku." Rukia said, rubbing her temples as she tried to steady herself from her thoughts.

"Excuse me?

"You heard me! I don't need this right now!" The witch spat out, chucking a dart at the tiny fairy.

The small fairy gasped as her fragile wing was knicked at the ends by the dart.

"Hey, Rukia-sama? What's wrong?" Rangiku asked.

The witch went to her cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Nothing. I just have to clear my head of something." She replied, taking a swig from the bottle.

"I haven't seen you this upset since..." Rangiku let her words hang in the air.

"Go ahead. Say it. Since my father died, am I right?" Rukia laughed, sake dribbling down her chin.

Rangiku just looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll handle it on my own." Rukia said, annoyed.

"That's what you said after your father died. And look at you now."

Rukia raised a hand, and flicked the busty fairy until she hit the opposite wall.

"I'm going to bed." The woman stood up.

"It's only 6 o' clock!"

"And no fucks are given!"

Rangiku sighed in defeat, brushing the dirt off of her little pink dress. Then, she noticed something.

_'Stupid woman. She forgot her bathing pail.'_

Sighing, the little fairy decided to go back and find it. Lucky for her, she was able to carry moderate sized objects.

Heading to the river, she contemplated on why Rukia-sama would be so angry.

_'It must be something big... But what?'_

Then, she saw him.

A human, sitting on a rock, with the little tin pail in his hands.

_'W-Who the hell is that? Why would he have it? Did he steal it from her? Did she give it to him?'_

"Ah, excuse me, miss?"

The fairy froze, and looked at the boy.

"You can see me?" She asked, bewildered.

"Of course. As clear as day." He stood up. "Do you know a woman named Rukia Kuchiki, by any chance?" She nodded.

"Could you give this to her? She left it here. Are you able to carry it?"

Nodding, because she was in too much shock to say anything else, she grabbed the little tin pail by the handle.

"Thank you. And, tell her I said thank you as well." He smiled, and dashed out of the woods.

As soon as he was out of sight, Rangiku flew out of sight, pail flailing in the wind, thoughts going back all the way to when she met Rukia.

_"Nobody will be able to see you, except the people I love."_

_"Who are the people you love?"_

_"Ah, that's the catch. I don't love anyone." _

Rangiku bit her lip.

_'You were wrong, Rukia-sama... You're in love with a human.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hate getting attached to stories. <strong>_

**_They become my babies. _**

**_And I feel bad when I neglect to write them. _**

**_Ugh, this is beginning to turn into a multi-chapter story._**

**_I hate those. _**

**_~Roro-chan_**


	4. I'm In Love With A Human

Ichigo was a mess.

A complete mess, as a matter of fact.

For days- No. Not days. For WEEKS, all the young teenager could think about were those saphirre eyes, that laugh, that perfect little smile, and her beautiful, snow-white, curvy-

Slapping himself, he forced himself to not think of such indecent thoughts, and focused on his father's study door.

He had to tell him.

This was his 'father' for goodness sake. Ichigo could tell him everything.

At least, that's what he thought.

And here he was, pacing back and forth in front of his father's study, contemplating on whether or not to throw open that mahogany door, step right up to his desk and say-

"Ichigo, I can hear you out there. Could you come inside now?"

Or, he could just pace until his father was unable to stand his annoying footsteps any longer.

The orange haired teen slowly opened the door, peeking around its edge, and stepped inside.

"F-Father... I have something that I must talk to you about..."

"As do I, which is exactly why I called you in here. Honestly, if I hadn't, I would have just left you out there." Isshin grinned.

"Thank you, father." Ichigo replied, rolling his eyes. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"You are 17 now, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Which means, you are also of marriageable age, are you not?"

Ichigo didn't like where this was heading. "What are you implying, father?"

"I'll get right to the point, Ichigo. Sora Inoue and I have talked about it, and we feel that you should ask for Orihime Inoue's hand in marriage."

Now, he really didn't like this. Inoue? And him? Just the thought felt extremely awkward and inconceivable.

"Father, I have no interest in marrying Inoue. She has been like a sister to me for years."

"True, yes. However, Sora and I have seen how infatuated she is with you, so there could be a chance that you could-"

Ichigo didn't let him finish. "I do not, and will not want to fall in love with her."

"Now, now, Ichigo. Enough with the hostility. Inoue is a beautiful woman, who could bear many-"

Ichigo finally cracked. "I do not care! I do not care if she is the most beautiful, or the best mother, or the best anything! I have fallen in love with-"

_'A witch. I have fallen in love with a witch.'_

Ichigo swallowed the words. Isshin looked at him suspiciously.

"Fallen in love, with who?"

Ichigo grit his teeth.

"Ichigo, tell me."

_'Don't say it. Oh, God, don't say it.'_

"Ichigo Kurosaki, if you really loved this woman, you would tell me!"

"A witch."

Silence hit the room excruciatingly hard.

Isshin looked at him incredulously. Taking off his reading glasses, he stood up.

"Excuse me?"

At first, Ichigo didn't answer right away. Fear had began seeping in through all of his unclosed defenses.

"A witch." He said, taking in a deep breath.

Isshin clasped both of his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "Please, for the love of God, tell me you are speaking a lie."

Ichigo flinched at the harsh words, and said, "I speak only the truth, father. I have fallen in love with a witch."

Pain washed over Isshin's features, and he opened his mouth to speak. Ichigo closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

"I see."

Ichigo opened them, looking at his father who ran a hand through his short hair.

"Father?"

Isshin sighed, and took his pipe out of his pocket.

"Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned." He said, as he lit the pipe with an oil lamp on the desk.

"Father, smoking is not-"

"I'm talking about allowing you to love a witch."

Ichigo looked at him, shock evident in his eyes.

"Father..."

"Sit, my son. I have a story to tell you."

Ichigo sat down on the leather chairs, and waited for Isshin to speak. The older man walked to the window, and sighed.

"I, too, fell in love with a witch."

"What do you-"

"The first time I met your mother, I fell in love with her."

Ichigo didn't want to believe it. His beautiful mother, a witch?

"Mother... was a witch? And, you fell in love with her?"

"Indeed. The first time I met your mother, she was watering lilies in her flower garden. She looked stunning, with her hair as bright as the sun."

"She sounds nothing like a witch." Ichigo said, comparing the sweet image of his mother to the tempting visage of Rukia.

"She was a good witch, Ichigo. The only witchcraft she performed was to help the animals in the forest." Isshin sat down at his desk.

"Your mother told no one. When we got married, she kept it a secret. She hardly went out, or people would began to suspect she was a witch because of the fact that she never aged." Isshin sighed again.

"Father... How did mother die?"

Isshin winced slightly. "She passed away during childbirth. She wanted Yuzu and Karin to live, so she let herself die."

Ichigo looked at the sadness in his father's eyes, and smiled a sad smile.

"She was a wonderful mother. She loved all of us."

"Yes, I know. She is still watching over us." Isshin smiled, and then looked at Ichigo.

"You love this woman, don't you?"

"With all of my heart."

Isshin leaned back in his chair, thinking. "She is not a good witch, is she?"

Ichigo thought about her sapphire eyes, those silky curves, that seductive sensuality about her.

"No, no she is not." Ichigo said, smiling weakly.

"Hmm... If you would like, I will continue to let you see her. However, she mustn't be spotted by others. If she is, she will no doubt be burned at the stake."

Ichigo swallowed his fear. "I won't let anyone hurt her."

Isshin smiled. "Good. Now, go. Run to her."

Ichigo grinned, feeling incredibly determined now. He jumped up, thanked his father, and ran out of the house, straight for the woods.

* * *

><p>Ichigo finally reached Rukia's little cottage. It was hidden deep in the woods, camouflaged by all the foliage. He knocked on the door, and waited.<p>

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang. Ichigo ducked the flying dart as it whizzed past his head, nicking his ear. He stood up straight, and was met with those beautiful sapphire eyes that he loved so much.

Rukia looked at him, bewildered. For some reason, her heart began thumping rapidly inside of her.

Wait a second. A heart? She had forgotten she had a heart. The definition of a heart to her was an organ in her body that pumped blood throughout her body, not something that would began to shake and quiver whenever she thought of the orange haired teenager.

"I truly hope that dart wasn't for me." Ichigo asked, laughing softly.

"No, it was for a stupid rat. It already fled into the forest." Rukia said, making sure to crush Rangiku later.

"By rat, do you mean that fairy you have?"

Rukia froze. "What fairy?"

"Short, busty, light hair, a beauty mark right beneath her lip. A bit frothy, too. The first time she had seen me, she-"

"You can see her?" Rukia asked, aghast.

"Of course. Is there something wrong with that?" Ichigo asked, thoroughly confused.

Rukia stepped away from him, her thoughts beginning to pound against her skull.

_'So, you mean nobody will be able to see me except you?'_

_'That is exactly what I mean.'_

_'But, what if you fall in love with someone, Rukia-sama?'_

Rukia held her head in her hands, frustration and denial ripping her to pieces.

_'No... This isn't happening. I am not in love with this stupid human.'_

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked, walking over to her. He reached out towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Rukia yelled, tears beginning to burn as the guilt set in.

"Rukia, what's-"

"Please, just... leave." Rukia said, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Why are you-"

Without another thought, the witch waved an intricate design in the air. Before Ichigo could blink, an invisible force threw him excruciatingly hard out of the cottage.

Ichigo felt like he had been socked in the gut. Confused, hurt, and a bit annoyed, he stood up, clutching his stomach.

The door had immediately slammed shut after he had been thrown. He went up, and pounded against the door.

"Open the door!"

"Never!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"You actually think I'm going to tell you?"

"Yes! I love you!"

"Love, love, love! You know nothing of love, you stupid human!" Rukia yelled, tears beginning to roll down her face and drip to the floor.

"You're wrong! I love you! I'm in love with you!" Ichigo yelled back, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"I'm unlovable, you foolish boy! Just go! Run along with your stupid girlfriend and live a normal life!"

"Maybe I don't want to live a normal life! Maybe I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Rukia slid to the floor, and sobbed quietly. She couldn't take it. She hated this. She hated all of this. She hated him, she hated herself, she hated love.

And the thing she hated the most was the fact that she didn't hate any of this at all.

"Rukia... Why won't you let me love you?" Ichigo asked, his voice cracking.

All she could do was cry, and cry, until her body became numb.

_'But, what if you fall in love with someone, Rukia-sama?'_

_'Ah, but you see, I am a witch, and witches never fall in love.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EW.<br>****I completely BS'd the ending.  
>It's complete shit now.<br>Seriously.  
><strong>__**And, EW.  
>I'm seriously starting to love this story.<br>I love it.  
>So. Fucking. Much.<br>I put this story on my iPod so I can write it on the road.  
>ON THE ROAD, YOU GUISE. SERIOUSLY.<br>I have a sick obsession with this story.  
>And I've listened to Bewitched 99999999999999999999999999999 times.<br>So, yeah.  
>~Roro-chan <strong>_


End file.
